Babysitting Lexie
by AmeHimeTori
Summary: Summary: Ben ends up babysitting his little sister for his dad and new step-mom. Oh, no big deal. Just babysitting a scary baby that has a tendency of climbing walls... This'll be a piece of cake. NOT.


(A/N: HELLO! They all might be OOC but enjoy... Family Fluff is the best isn't it?)

(Disclaimer: I own nothing...)

~BABYSITTING!~

(Piece of cake my head!)

.~.~.~.

"Hey! You three!" Tom Mason called over to his sons' who sat at one of the many tables.

Hal, Ben and Matt Mason all turned around in search of their father. Finally they spotted him, making a bee line for their table.

"Dad!" Matt cheered, smiling up at Tom as he came to a stop in front of their table.

Tom returned his smile, with a slight smirk as he looked to his older boys'. "I have a favour to ask. Well it's more of an obligation in your case."

Ben stiffened as he watched his father take a seat next his older brother. __This can't be good__, he thought.

The boys' stared at their father waiting in an agonizingly long moment of silence.

"I need you to watch Alexis while I "go out" on a date with Anne."

_***He had dropped the atomic bomb.**_

All at once the three boys' erupted.

"I can't! I have a date with Maggie tonight!" Hal barked giving his father a sideways glare.

"I can't either! I was supposed hang out with the guys'!" Matt cried out in distress, he had been looking forward to hanging out with his friends'.

"I-. I promised Deni I would go on patrol with her." Ben spoke last, a conflicted feeling chipping at his heart.

Tom sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Please? Can't one of you watch _your ___little sister__?" He asked putting a thick emphasis on his last words.

The three exchanged guilty looks', stomachs churning.

"I'm sorry. I can't." Hal said kicking his chair back and escaping out the side door.

"Matt?" Tom gave his youngest a pleading look.

Matt shut his eyes standing up fast.

"I'm sorry!" And he was running out the same door as his older sibling.

Tom slowly turned to his last son, a look of desperation etching into place. Ben stared down at the table top.

"Can't Lourdes do it?" Ben asked as a last ditch attempt.

Tom shook his head sadly, his shoulders sagging.

"I...I guess I could ask Don if he could go with Deni." Ben sighed sitting back in his chair. Tom brightened up instantly.

"Thank you." He said standing up.

"Where's Lexie?" Ben questioned getting to his feet.

"She's with Anne."

Tom smiled encouragingly. "You can do this."

Ben looked at his father uncertainly.

"Are you sure? I mean, Skitters' i can handle... But Lexie's another story."

"She's a baby. I know, it's tough and these are new waters for you." Tom said placing a hand down on his son's shoulder.

"But i know you can do this. And you'd be doing me and Anne a big favour."

"I'll do my best, dad."

Tom grinned, giving Ben a pat on the back, sending him off.

"See you later,"

.~.~.~.

Ben sighed tiredly as he made his way back inside.

Luckily, Don had jumped at the chance to go on patrol with Deni. -Ben always kind of suspected Don had a thing for her.- And she didn't bite his head off completely, so that was a plus.

But Ben had been feeling rather anxious about watching his little sister, it would be a first that was for sure.

It would be completely different from when he sometimes had helped his mother, Rebecca with taking care of Matt.

Alexis was a little girl, and a baby at that. Not older then a month.

How could his dad make him do this? He wasn't ready to take care of an infant!

Ben felt his resolve crumbling as he stopped in front of Anne's and Tom's room.

He gulped nervously and brought his fist up to the door, rapping his knuckles softly on the blurry white glass.

"Come in." Came Anne's gentle voice as he reach down for the door handle.

He pushed it opened a crack, peeking his head around the door. "Hey, Anne. It's me."

The room was dimly lit, a light orange glow shining around the room. Sitting in the far corner of the room was Anne, with a small bundle in her arms.

Ben stepped in a smile growing on his face, almost reaching his eyes.

Anne looked up with a loving smile on her lips. "Hey, Alexis is asleep. So what's up?"

Ben sat on the edge of the bed, clasping his hands together as he stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing at that moment.

"Nothing. It's just... how do you do it?" he asked quietly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Take care of her? Well, most of it's maternal instinct. But don't think to hard about it, it'll be easier." She said. "Trust me."

Ben locked eyes with her for a second, before nodding silently. After a moment he said. "I guess. Thanks, Anne."

"You are very welcome." She smiled.

.~.~.~.

"Tom. Stop fussing and leave him alone." Anne sighed irritably, almost glaring holes through his skull.

Tom had been lecturing Ben about childcare for the passed _half hour_.

__None stop.__

Ben thought his brain was going to start turning to mush, and leak right out of his eyes, nose and mouth. Seriously! It was his dad's fault he was in this mess in the first place!

"Okay. But make sure you-."

"_Thomas.._." Anne said her voice dangerously low, she was getting seriously annoyed now.

"Go. Now." Ben said pointing to the door with his other hand massaging(?) his temples, his head ache was only going to get worse if his father didn't leave, _now_.

Anne pulled Tom out of the room waving briefly to Ben. He sighed in relief. "Finally. Peace and quiet-."

_***Wahhhhh! **_

Lexie's loud crying filled the air.

"I spoke to soon..." Ben muttered hurrying over to her crib, where she lay tears tumbling down her soft rosy red cheeks.

Ben slowly bent down reaching under her arms and pulling her out of the bed, blankets slipping off of her.

He held her close to him, just as his annoying but caring father had told him too.

Lexie's cries turned into sniffles as he bounced her up and down slightly, humming gently. "Shhh, it's okay."

'That wasn't so bad...' He thought, moving around the room, still bouncing his arms slightly.

End.

(A/N: HEYO. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll start working on the next asap. Review please.)


End file.
